


По другую сторону

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Джиму Кирку начинает казаться, что вселенная вокруг него всегда была немного мутновата...</p>
            </blockquote>





	По другую сторону

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер** : Кирк и Спок принадлежат своим правообладателям. Боунса им же. И всех остальных.  
>  **От автора** : Кирк не командует Энтерпрайзом, а Спок не вулканец. И вообще все они - обычные люди.  
> Фик написан на основе Стартрек XI по мотивам амв, никакой связи с ТОС нет)  
> Ссылка на амв: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=O2Qc_JHU6Ug  
>  **Размещение** : спросите меня.

Иногда Джиму Кирку начинает казаться, что вселенная вокруг него всегда была немного мутновата.  
Он держится и молчит о закрывшей мир вокруг пелене, потому что не хочет огорчать мать, чья душа была, кажется, навеки растравлена трагической гибелью отца. Когда Джим не замечает какие-то мелочи, он всегда говорит, что задумался. Вечно рассеянную мать это объяснение устраивает.  
В университете он начинает записывать лекции на диктофон, чтобы не отставать по программе. Ему это вполне удается, а в тетради вместо мелких букв, которые он теперь едва ли различает, красуются схематические рисунки космического корабля: жирные черты, проведенные гелевой ручкой, Джим еще может различать.  
Не то чтобы, конечно, вообще никто не замечал отличий в его поведении. Любимцу девушек сложно вдруг перестать быть в центре общего внимания, но Джим ухитряется как-то обходить вопросы о том, что именно его сделало вдруг таким тихим одиночкой. Совсем не в его стиле. Когда кто-то из одногруппников в очередной раз пристает с расспросами и бросает самое популярное и нелепое предположение – Джим влюбился – он только улыбается загадочно и не спорит.  
Влюбился, так влюбился. Да будет так.

Джиму Кирку очень нравится академия Звездного флота.  
Как и все, он мечтает однажды стать капитаном корабля. Нет, конечно, должность чьего-нибудь первого помощника ему уже почти обеспечена, но вот чтобы дослужиться до капитана, нужно приложить усилия. И отдать время. Которое Джим не привык тратить на ожидание.  
Когда он говорит об этом с Маккоем, Боунс только закатывает глаза и фыркает. Он самый лучший в мире друг, но все равно не очень-то верит в то, что Кирк точно сможет занять капитанское кресло в ближайшее время.  
\- С бабами своими сначала разберись, - советует он и устраивается на своей койке - зубрить формулы каких-то лекарств. Джим в подробности не вдается, с девушками сегодня ему тоже не повезло, так что он лежит на второй кровати в их общей комнате и мысленно плюет в странной формы пятно на потолке, воображая, как однажды при его появлении на борту корабля радостно будут кричать «Капитан на мостике!» 

С каждым новым утром разогнать тьму вокруг себя кажется все сложнее. Джим машинально встает, треплет пятерней лохматые после сна волосы и закрывает глаза, жмурится, пытаясь обмануть собственное отчаяние: он ничего не видит, потому что он закрыл глаза. Просто закрыл глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, милый, - говорит мама, когда он спускается на кухню, уже одетый. – Неважно выглядишь. Проблемы в университете?  
\- Ага, - рассеянно отвечает Джим и щурится, пытаясь сделать материн образ чуть четче. – Я справлюсь, ма.   
Свет из окна рисует ей мутный нимб над белокурыми волосами, и Кирк кусает губы. Кажется, скоро отговариваться усталостью даже перед ней не выйдет.  
В автобусе сильно пахнет бензином, и Джим втягивает этот тяжелый запах, чувствуя, как трепещут ноздри. Возможно, скоро ему придется ориентироваться по запаху и на слух. Может, пора начинать тренироваться? Мысль дурацкая, но Джим закрывает глаза и честно пытается представить пространство вокруг, ориентируясь на звуки. Звуки смешиваются в бесконечный бурный поток, смазываются, и мозг отказывается идентифицировать их по отдельности.  
Зато перед внутренним взором всплывает совершенно яркий, красочный сон, загнанный отчаянием куда-то в глубины сознания сразу же по пробуждении. Джим с изумлением понимает, что не забыл ничего: словно на самом деле побывал в комнатке в общежитии при академии Звездного флота – фантастика – и на самом деле во сне мечтал о том, как станет капитаном космического крейсера. Тот мир был четким, ярким, какого Джим давно уже не видел своими настоящими глазами, и это вернуло к насущной проблеме, занимавшей мозги уже не первую неделю.  
Что делать. Господи боже, что делать?  
\- Вы не подвинетесь? – интересуется сверху смутно знакомый голос, и Джим поднимает голову, обнаруживая прямо над собой из последних сил держащегося за поручень мужчину. Лицо в подробностях не рассмотреть, но зато Джим определяет, что на нем серый плащ, а выражение всего его силуэта излучает страдание в чистом виде.  
\- Конечно, извините, - бормочет Джим, забиваясь в самый угол, и мужчина со вздохом облегчения падает рядом с ним.  
\- Не могу ездить стоя, укачивает, - с упреком, предназначавшимся не то Джиму, не то мирозданию, сообщает он, и Джим жмет плечами, но на всякий случай натягивает на голову черный капюшон ветровки, чтобы избежать разговоров. Голос все еще кажется знакомым, но парень может быть кем-то из университета, а вдаваться в размышления не особо хочется.  
Правда, погрузиться вновь в невеселые думы все равно не выходит: сосед то и дело возится, шарит по карманам в поисках оплаты за проезд, ворчит, а потом достает телефон, издающий едва слышную мелодию звонка, и недовольно бурчит в трубку:  
\- Леонард Маккой слушает.  
Мысли отметает как вихрем, потому что Джим вспоминает точно, где он слышал этот голос.  
\- Боунс! – восклицает он, резко развернувшись, и Маккой, кажется, хмурится, пытаясь определить, к нему обращаются или нет. – Леонард «Боунс» Маккой, да? – продолжает Джим, и мужчина, пробурчав в трубку что-то еще, заталкивает ее обратно в карман и смотрит на Джима.  
\- Извините? – спрашивает он, и Джим, мгновенно забывший обо всем перед лицом загадки, торопливо продолжает:  
\- Ну, ты врач, да?  
\- Был, - осторожно соглашается Маккой.  
\- И ты расстался с женой недавно.  
\- Вы мой бывший пациент? – с надеждой интересуется тот, но Кирк радостно мотает головой и выпаливает:  
\- Хуже! Лучший друг!  
\- Как все запущено, - вздыхает Маккой, но спорить почему-то не начинает, напротив, улыбается. – Ну, пусть будет по-твоему. Тебя самого как хоть звать-то, друг?

\- Итак, - радостно вещает Джим, отмеривая шагами пространство учебной кабины, - нам удалось уничтожить все вражеские корабли, у нас на борту никто не ранен, - он с видимым удовольствием хлопает Боунса по плечу, - и успешная эвакуация экипажа Кобаяши Мару уже началась!  
Яблоко вкусное, сочное, брызжет мякотью в рот, и Джим доедает его, не скрывая наслаждения. Он смотрит краем глаза на комиссию, которая должна оценить его поведение при прохождении этого совершенно непроходимого теста, и видит в их лицах замешательство.  
\- А это кто? – шепотом спрашивает Боунс, подергав Джима за рукав, и показывает взглядом на одного из членов комиссии. Он явно не с земли, хотя похож на землянина, и Кирк с интересом рассматривает его, пока вся комиссия не скрывается за механическими дверями, дав отмашку студентам выходить из кабины.  
\- Если бы я не знал, что вулканцы слишком заняты собой, чтобы болтаться здесь, я бы сказал, что он из них, - отмечает Боунс немного позже, когда они с Джимом бредут по коридору академии в направлении столовой.  
\- А он и есть один из них, - беспечно отвечает Джим и облизывает подушечки пальцев, на которых все еще остается эхо яблочного сока. – Маккой, ты чего все о нем, да о нем, влюбился что ли? 

Боунс – первый и единственный, кому Джим рассказывает о своей слепоте. Оказывается, он работает в его университете, на кафедре нейрохирургии, секретарем или кем-то вроде. Поэтому теперь почти все перерывы они проводят вместе. Одногруппники Джима быстро привыкают к присутствию нового человека рядом с их погасшей звездой группы, а неприступная и строгая красавица Ухура, всегда относившаяся к Джиму с долей презрения, отмечает однажды, что наличие Маккоя идет ему на пользу.  
\- Все, что я могу тебе посоветовать – это немедленно бежать лечиться, - серьезно говорит Боунс как-то днем. Джим прогуливает пару истории, а Маккой гуляет вместе с ним по территории университета. Сейчас они сидят на старой лавке под большим раскидистым дубом у самого забора, и Джим чувствует под пальцами облупившуюся краску. Его глаза больше не различают темные трещины, но он почти привык ориентироваться и на другие органы чувств. – Это может быть смертельно опасно, Джим. Я, конечно, подозревал нечто подобное, но многие твои поступки всегда можно списать на то, что ты дурак.  
Джим фыркает, но не спорит.  
\- У меня нет денег, Боунс, - говорит он негромко. – И если я попробую сказать матери, это убьет ее.  
Маккой хмурится: Джим точно знает. Он ни разу не видел этого в реальности, но бесчисленное множество раз наблюдал во сне. Сны никогда его не обманывают о характерах присутствующих в них людей: Боунса, Ухуры, Павла Чехова (забавного русского парнишки с невероятным акцентом с первого курса, с которым не раз по долгу работы пересекался Боунс) его друга Хикару Сулу. О снах Джим Боунсу не рассказывал раньше, не собирается и теперь. Представляет, как это будет звучать.  
\- А когда ты ослепнешь окончательно – это ее не убьет? А если что похуже случится? – возмущается Маккой, но Джима не переспорить, если уж он что-то вбил себе в голову.  
\- Мне жаль только этого, - говорит он через некоторое время, роясь в сумке, и достает блокнот, исчерканный схемами космического корабля из сна. Он скрупулезно зарисовывал его общий вид, каждый коридор, каждый отсек – пока мог. – Я больше никогда не смогу нарисовать что-то еще.  
\- Это что? – спрашивает Маккой, листая блокнот, и Джим мечтательно отвечает:  
\- Шаттл ЮСС Энтерпрайз. Если бы мы жили в другом мире, я был бы его капитаном.

\- Да ты что, серьезно? Ну прямо вообще никто-никто не нравится? – пьяно хихикает Джим, обхватив рукой плечо Спока. Тот заметно ежится, но не уворачивается, продолжает сидеть: прямой и неприступный, как всегда. – Да быть не может, - продолжает трепаться Джим, сжимая в свободной руке стакан с виски. Лед давно растаял, потому что вместо того, чтобы пить очередную порцию, Джиму очень захотелось выяснить, способны ли вулканцы на влюбленность.  
\- Допивайте свою отраву, капитан, - после секундной паузы отвечает Спок, и Джим фыркает, безуспешно попытавшись потрясти его за каменное плечо:  
\- Это не отрава. С чего ты взял, что это отрава?  
\- Ваш напиток вызывает интоксикацию организма, капитан.  
Джим закатывает глаза и отцепляется от Спока, наконец опрокидывая в себя жар виски и старательно облизывая горчащие губы.   
\- Не увиливай. Ты способен на эмоции, я знаю. Так нравится тебе хоть кто-нибудь? Или нравился? Ну?  
\- Этот вопрос принципиален для вас, капитан? – медленно интересуется Спок, и Джим думает, что заметил, как мелькнуло что-то странное, необычное в темных глазах напротив.  
\- Конечно, - не отступает он и вновь старательно облизывается. Темные глаза следят за движением его языка, и, снова помедлив, Спок отвечает:  
\- Это возможно.

Боунс ждет, пока Джим заберется в салон его машины и аккуратно выруливает на пока еще не очень оживленную улицу. Активное движение тут начнется примерно через час, а пока можно свободно проехать до самого проспекта, не заботясь особо о том, как бы не притереться к боку чужого автомобиля.  
\- Вид у тебя хреновый, - делится Боунс, и Джим фыркает. Сейчас для него Маккой – просто светлое пятно, и он думает, что, когда они только познакомились, еще не так уж плохо различал черты его лица.  
\- Ты меня не удивил.  
\- Ну давай, выкладывай, что у тебя еще? Надеюсь, это связано с тем, что ты наконец-то сходил к врачу?  
\- Ты потрясающе оптимистичен, - говорит Джим и прислоняется макушкой к боковому стеклу, отчаянно щурясь, чтобы размытые пятна перед глазами приняли очертания домов. – Но я никуда не ходил.  
Боунс издает неразборчивый, но отчетливо досадливый звук и бьет ладонями по рулю.  
\- Вот же дурак, я тебя насильно оттащу! Ты обещал, Кирк!  
Джим молчит, только кусает губы, а потом все же подает голос через пару минут:  
\- Когда мы познакомились, я знал, как тебя зовут.  
\- Я назвал свое имя по телефону, - не замедляется с ответом Маккой, и машина аккуратно сворачивает в переулок. Джим ерзает в кресле.  
\- И я назвал тебя Боунс.  
\- Забавное прозвище, но до тебя никто его не употреблял, - тот покашливает и замедляет ход автомобиля, потому что впереди, кажется, начинается оживленное движение. Джим не уверен.  
\- Я просто уже видел тебя, - говорит он медленно. – Я много кого вижу. Каждый день. Во сне.  
Боунс молчит, то ли ждет продолжения рассказа, то ли увлечен ситуацией на дороге.  
\- Ты – мой лучший друг. И ты работаешь в мед отсеке на Энтерпрайзе. С нами еще Чехов, он гениальный механик. Ухура. Сулу. И… есть еще один человек. Точнее, он не человек, но… в общем, я не знаю его здесь, в нашей реальности. Но я хотел бы его знать.  
\- Как выглядит? – интересуется Боунс, и Джим вдруг понимает, что тот вовсе не удивился рассказу про сон.  
\- Ну, у него черные волосы, и брови такие… - Джим пытается показать на себе, какие у Спока брови, и Боунс звучно ухмыляется. – И уши острые.  
\- Эльф что ли?..  
\- Он с Вулкана! – обижается Джим, и Маккой покорно кивает:  
\- Пусть будет с Вулкана.

Космическая станция пустынна, только опасно потрескивает электричеством выдранная безжалостной рукой инопланетянина проводка. Джим лежит, привалившись спиной к горячему обломку стены, и пытается дышать. Нога пульсирует разрывающей болью: кажется, кость прорвала мышцы. Спок где-то рядом, в наушниках слышно его дыхание, и Джим закрывает глаза, высчитывая секунды до того, как он придет.  
Они долго притирались друг к другу, ненавидели друг друга, не понимали. Обходили, словно настороженные звери, готовые к схватке. Понадобилось время, прежде, чем Джим понял, что больше не может существовать без Спока.  
А Спок – Джим был уверен – не может существовать без него.  
\- Я здесь, капитан, - раздается голос из-за обломка, а следом показывается и Спок. Рубашка его разодрана на груди и испачкана зеленым, но в целом он выглядит вполне невредимым, и Кирк ощущает, как ослабевает в груди узел страха.  
\- Ты чертовски долго, - ворчит Джим и прикусывает губу, когда Спок без каких-либо усилий подхватывает его на руки.  
\- У вас сломана нога, капитан, - отмечает вулканец, и Джим, вздохнув, закрывает глаза.  
\- Я понял. Давай, неси меня к мед отсеку, он точно где-то тут.  
Мед отсек они не находят, приходится действовать в полевых условиях. Диван в холле станции предательски мягкий, и Джим, кажется, с удовольствием уснул бы прямо на нем, не грози ему опасность немедленно быть сожранным очередным огромным ящером. Спок сосредоточен: осматривает поврежденную ногу, рвет на ленточки свой рукав, - а Джим смотрит на него и думает, что мог бы умереть так, глядя в это чуждое для любого землянина, но до мелочей знакомое для него, Джеймса Кирка, лицо.  
\- Вам нужно на корабль, капитан, - говорит Спок. – Доктор Маккой сможет вам помочь, я здесь бессилен.  
\- Хорошо, - не спорит Джим. Все тело требует одного: отдохнуть немного, хотя бы пять минут. Провалиться в небытие, из которого, может быть, уже не будет выхода.  
\- Не засыпайте, - требует голос Спока издалека. – Вы должны бодрствовать, капитан!  
\- Меня зовут Джим, - глупо хихикает он в ответ. По крайней мере, звучит это точно глупо, но кто его осудит? – Зови меня так. Хорошее же имя, да?  
Спок молчит, и Джим с трудом приводит свое тело в сидячее положение.  
\- Я не усну, - говорит он, - я дойду до места, где Чехов сможет нас поймать и вернуть на борт.  
\- Но? – не своим голосом спрашивает Спок: он маячит прямо перед Джимом синим пятном, но вот сфокусироваться на нем ужасно лень.  
Это «но» повисает в воздухе, и Джим точно знает, что его «но» глупое и бессмысленное. Что для Спока, чье сознание не подлежит пониманию землянина – или конкретно Джеймса Кирка – это бессмысленный каприз, нерациональный, наивный. Слишком эмоциональный каприз.  
\- Ты же знаешь. Ты ковырялся у меня в мозгу. Ты знаешь, - говорит Джим.  
\- Отрицательно, - немедленно отвечает Спок, и сразу ясно, что речь идет не о незнании. – Здесь это было бы неразумно.  
Джиму не привыкать к отказам, в его жизни бывало всякое. И лишь оказавшись на ногах, отрезвленный невыносимой болью, опершись на обломок арматуры, он вдруг понимает: Спок не сказал ему «нет». Он сказал «не здесь». 

Подсознательно Джим давно уже этого ждет. Знает, что однажды утром он поднимет веки и поймет, что ему больше никогда не открыть глаза. Что тьма вокруг сгустится окончательно, станет липкой и вязкой.  
Но это все равно становится для него неожиданным.  
С лестницы он скатывается едва ли не кубарем, с трудом подавляя панику, на ощупь находит куртку на вешалке, задевает столик у входной двери, отчего тот с громким стуком бьется о стену.  
\- Все хорошо, дорогой? – спрашивает где-то позади мать, но Джим не может ей ответить, поэтому просто вылетает за порог, захлопывает дверь и замирает, дезориентированный запахами и звуками.  
Номер Боунса в телефонной книге мобильника третий по счету, и Джим звонит ему на ощупь. Руки трясутся, зимний ветер противно забирается под неровно застегнутую рубашку.  
\- Забери меня, - просит он, как только обрываются длинные гудки, и включается связь. – Забери меня, пожалуйста. Я ослеп. Просто взял и ослеп окончательно. Боунс, я…  
\- Буду через пять минут, - обрывает истерику Джима твердый голос в трубке, и становится чуть-чуть легче дышать.  
Стена холодная, но, прижимаясь к ней спиной, стучащий зубами Джим чувствует себя немного более в безопасности.

\- Тебе ведь нравится земля, - смеется Джим и тянется потрепать Спока по волосам. Тот не реагирует, а Ухура за спиной хмыкает неоднозначно. Не может пока простить, что любовь вулканца к капитану оказалась истиннее и прочнее, чем к ней. Безусловнее.  
Трап кажется бесконечным, внизу – группа любопытных студентов в красной форме академии Звездного флота. Пришли посмотреть на приземление легендарного «Энтерпрайза» после пятилетнего путешествия.  
\- Привет! – машет им рукой Джим, и студенты радостно машут ему в ответ. Одна девушка – хорошенькая, белокурая – с любопытством смотрит сначала на него, затем на Спока, а потом, дождавшись, пока Джим, ступив на асфальт, поравняется с ней, спрашивает громко и нагло:  
\- Правда, что вы первый землянин, которому удалось покорить сердце вулканца?  
Спок слабо зеленеет, но сохраняет спокойное выражение лица, а Джим смеется:  
\- Так говорят?  
\- Слухи быстро разносятся, мистер Кирк, - без тени смущения отвечает девушка.  
\- Тогда правда, - Джим подмигивает ей, а потом обхватывает Спока за талию и с удовольствием кружится вместе с ним вокруг своей оси, пока ошеломленный вулканец не отступает вбок на шаг, разрывая круг.  
\- Как ребенок, - комментирует за спиной Боунс. 

\- Нет, чувак, это никуда не годится, - заявляет Боунс и старательно заталкивает Джима в машину. Иначе и не скажешь – тот, испуганный и потерянный – становится настолько неловким, что даже это простейшее действие стоит ему огромного труда. – Мы едем в больницу.  
Джим слушает, как хлопают по очереди передние двери – когда Боунс выпускает его из рук и когда устраивается на водительском сиденье – и вздыхает.  
\- Я уже ведь говорил про деньги, правда?  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - отрезает Боунс, и Джим с ним не спорит, потому что в голосе друга слышатся стальные нотки. Он молчит всю дорогу и слушает кончиками пальцев вибрацию сиденья под собой.  
Подниматься по ступенькам, держась за руку Маккоя и постоянно спотыкаясь – очень неловко, и Джим упрямо поджимает губы, пытаясь рассчитывать свои шаги.  
\- Я сейчас, - командует Боунс и усаживает Джима на что-то твердое и прохладное – похоже, скамья в коридоре. Слышатся его шаги, хлопает какая-то дверь, и Джим остается в относительной тишине. Он пытается незаметно ощупать рельеф сиденья под собой и напрягает слух, пытаясь составить хотя бы примерную картину того места, где находится. Это совершенно бесполезно, и Джима охватывает злость на собственное тело, так предавшее его.  
Слева раздается глухой стук, потом шаги, но они явно принадлежат не Боунсу, эти – тяжелее и медленнее будто бы.  
\- Вы не против, если я сяду тут? – спрашивает человек, и Джим вздрагивает, жмурится, чтобы спрятать испуг на дне глаз, а потом вновь открывает их. Он пытается посмотреть на подошедшего, но видит лишь тьму вокруг.  
\- Не против, - осторожно отвечает Джим, и сиденье рядом с ним скрипит под весом мужчины.  
Джим гадает, каков он, делая вид, что рассматривает свои руки, которых, конечно, не видит, как вдруг все тот же голос вновь интересуется:  
\- С вами все нормально?  
\- Да, - врет Джим, но, похоже, его лицо не позволяет обмануться.  
\- Очевидно, что вы неискренни, - настаивает голос, и внезапно кажется невозможно знакомым…  
\- Спок, - шепчет Джим и поднимает голову.  
\- Вы слепы, - тихо произносит Спок одновременно с Джимом, и добавляет, - капитан…  
Джим молчит несколько секунд, а потом подается вбок, безошибочно утыкаясь лбом в мягкую ткань одежды Спока. Он знает до мелочей, как тот выглядит, и не думает, что в реальном мире он отличается слишком сильно, да и вообще ни о чем не думает, потому что на затылок ложится знакомая теплая – нет, нечеловечески горячая! – ладонь.  
\- Сны? – шепотом спрашивает Джим просто чтобы удостовериться, и Спок мягко соглашается:  
\- Сны.  
Они сидят так еще какое-то время, а потом Спок заговаривает снова, и Джим понимает, что почти задремал на надежном плече.  
\- Я не совсем такой как на Энтерпрайзе, и я не вулканец, но…  
Джим вскидывает руку и накрывает пальцами его губы, снова безошибочно.  
\- Ты не исчезнешь? Когда Боунс разберется, что со мной, если он вылечит меня, или если не вылечит – ты останешься со мной?  
Спок хмыкает и мягко убирает от губ руку Джима.  
\- Разве я когда-нибудь оставлял вас, капитан?  
И Джим Кирк больше совсем ничего не боится.


End file.
